A new IEEE standard No. 802.11A or B has come into force concerning the implementation of communications by radio. There are several reasons at the origin of that standard: firstly, there was a desire to have mobile data capture systems capable of working in complete freedom relative to a fixed network; and secondly there was a desire to eliminate numerous cabling operations when installing new applications.